The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rod and clevis joints and, more specifically, to anti-chafing solutions for rod and clevis joints.
Rod and clevis joints are used in a variety of applications including, for example, actuation systems, rotors, landing gear, flight controls, and airframes of aircraft and other technologies. The typical rod and clevis joint includes a clevis, and a rod that fits between two arms of the clevis. A pin extends through holes in the clevis arms and through an eye in the rod to secure the rod to the clevis. In some rods, a rod end includes a monoball bearing in the eye to support the rod in the clevis and to allow for misalignment and relative motion between the rod and clevis. The bearing however, may also allow rolling of the rod about the rod axis, possibly resulting in contact between the rod end and the clevis. This contact manifests itself in rubbing/chafing between the two components resulting in wear of one of the components, depending on material hardness, and limiting of the service life thereof.